The present invention relates to a clamp for installing siding. Exterior siding is a popular option for improving the appearance of a home or other building. Siding may come in many options, such as natural or composite wood, fiber cement, or vinyl. Each siding board typically measures between 12 to 16 feet in length, and may weigh between 12 to 28 pounds. During installation, each row of siding overlaps the row below it by some measured distance, such as about 1¼″.
Desirably, the finished installation should have the rows of siding parallel with one another and with consistent overlap and exposure. However, at least two individuals are typically required to properly install siding because the boards must be properly aligned to achieve the desired parallel mounting. A single individual cannot hold a board in the correct position while measuring and/or fastening it to a house. Even with multiple people, slight yet noticeable deviations are common with siding installations. There are some tools available that enable a single individual to install siding, but these existing tools do not provide the ease of making adjustments to properly align the boards.
Thus, applicant wishes to provide a method and tool for installing siding that is easily mounted and adjustable while mounted to properly align siding, while at the same time, enable the installation to be performed by a single individual without requiring the assistance of others.